Second Doctor
History Regeneration This incarnation began its life when its predecessor fell victim to radiation poisoning from the destruction of Mondas and regenerated for the first time. (DW: The Tenth Planet). The Doctor found himself suspected as an impostor by his companion Ben Jackson and thrown into a battle with his old enemies, the Daleks, at the Earth colony on the planet Vulcan. The fact that the Daleks recognized the Doctor as their enemy convinced Ben of his credentials and by the end of this adventure, the Doctor had won over the trust of Ben and Polly. (DW: The Power of the Daleks) New Companions Shortly, the trio met Jamie McCrimmon, in 1746 Scotland and let him come along on their travels. (DW: The Highlanders) Together, on the Moon, they would fight a new, more machine-like form of Cyberman. (DW: The Moonbase) Ben and Polly decided to stop off together on 1966 (DW: The Faceless Ones). The Doctor and Jamie found themselves transported back to 1867. Two 19th century Human scientists, Edward Waterfield and Theodore Maxtible, trying to isolate the Human Factor. Jamie and the Doctor befriended Waterfield's daughter, Victoria. Waterfield now having died and the introduction of the Human Factor having instigated a war on Skaro, the Doctor and Jamie left with Victoria. The Doctor believed at the time that the Daleks had truly destroyed each other, forever. (DW: The Evil of the Daleks) Enemies Old and New With Jamie and Victoria alongside him, the Doctor forced the Cybermen back to their ice tombs on Telos and first encountered the Cybermats (DW: The Tomb of the Cybermen). On Earth had their first known encounters with the Yeti and the Great Intelligence (DW: The Abominable Snowmen) and the Ice Warriors (DW: The Ice Warriors). During a second battle with the Great Intelligence and the Yeti, the Doctor met, for the first time, then-Colonel Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart (DW: The Web of Fear). : Lethbridge-Stewart would later found UNIT and play a significant role in some of the Doctor’s greatest adventures. Craving peace and quiet, Victoria left the TARDIS crew to live with the Harris family. (DW: Fury from the Deep). The Doctor and Jamie discovered a Cyberman plot involving a space station and picked up one of the space station's crew, Zoe Heriot. To make sure that she really wanted to come with them, the Doctor showed her a mental projection of his last adventure with the Daleks in the year 1966. (DW: The Wheel in Space) On the planet Dulkis, the Doctor, Zoe and Jamie first fought the Quarks. (DW: The Dominators). Shortly after an adventure in the Land of Fiction (DW: The Mind Robber) the travelers landed on Earth where they learned that Lethbridge-Stewart, now a Brigadier, headed a new alien defense organisation named UNIT. Alongside UNIT, they defeated Tobias Vaughn and the Cybermen (DW: The Invasion) Later they once more battled the Ice Warriors. (DW: The Seeds of Death) Trial and Regeneration The Doctor discovered a former friend, Magnus, now calling himself the War Chief. He had given spacetime vessel technology to the War Lords, a race planning to use Human soldiers as an army to conquer the galaxy. The Doctor was forced to betray his location to the Time Lords in order to return the many soldiers kidnapped from various periods of Earth history. (DW: The War Games) The Doctor was captured and placed on trial for violating the cardinal rule of the Time Lords, never to interfere. His sentence would consist of exile on Earth in the 20th century and a forced regeneration. (DW: The War Games) The Celestial Intervention Agency had stepped in, secretly, to intercede and prevent the Time Lords from executing the Doctor. (DW: The Deadly Assassin) Reluctantly, the Doctor then worked for them. (DW: The Two Doctors) :At an unknown later time, the Doctor did regenerate and the Doctor's exile commenced.